Star Fox: The Last of a Kind
by AJ COOLREDD
Summary: This is a Humans meet Star Fox Series with a twist; something terrible has happened and a teenage boy from earth has crash-landed on a flourishing but strange planet known to the locals as Corneria. With no hope of ever returning home how will he cope on this planet. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own star fox or anything to do with it in any way, Please don't sue me Nintendo. All original ideas and characters are mine though.**

**AN: ****_This is my first ever fanfic and i hope to make a series out of it. _****_Constructive _****_criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated, please no flames._**

Star Fox: The Last of a Kind

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

It was the 5th of November 2038, the earth was, unbeknownst to the public, on the verge of a third world war, only this time if war did break out, the planet would not recover.

On the small nation of Scotland, a fifteen year old boy was crouching behind a brick wall, suppressed pistol in hand; he peeked out of his cover.

'Five hostiles, heavily armed, 11 O'clock, stationary' he thought to himself 'Sniper, 1 O'clock, guard tower'

"Hmm, where are the rest of them." He said under his breath. "That's four not accounted for, I'll have to watch my step."

Luckily for him the guards on the ground were all in a group talking, not paying much attention to anything going on around them 'Huh, idiots' he rightfully thought.

When the sniper was facing away the boy made a dash for the next cover which led straight around to the guard tower, he silently moved along the wall and made his way up the guard tower stairs

The sniper was facing away from him so the boy took his chance. He snuck up behind him and quickly put his hand over the snipers mouth to stop him from screaming, kicked his legs from under him and pressed down on his jugular in a swift, almost noiseless motion, in a few seconds the sniper had stopped struggling and was unconscious, he pulled out his gun, took aim and pulled the trigger, painting the inside of the guard tower a crimson red.

"One down, nine to go" he smirked at himself as he pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars. He scanned the area that was out of range from his previous cover and saw the four people that he hadn't seen before entering a military armoured car.

"Right on time" the boy smiled to himself and pulled the trigger on a small remote detonator. He watched as all of a sudden the windows were painted red. "Five left"

He moved to the other side of the guard tower to see the five men from before still talking to each other. He took aim at one of their heads but just as he was about to pull the trigger his instincts kicked in, he felt like something was wrong he just didn't know what, over the years he had learned to trust his instincts so he got out a small device and put it in his ear.

"Shit man, I know it, I know he's watching us, I can't take it anymore its driving me insane!" That was all he needed to hear. He looked around and found a medium sized rock lying in the corner of the tower. He threw the rock as far as he could, it hit of a metal container making a loud clanking sound. All of the five people jumped and started shooting towards the source of the sound. The boy quickly grabbed the sniper rifle from the floor and started picking them off one by one.

By the time any of them had a chance to react there was only one of them left who quickly spun round and tried to shoot, only to realise that he had to reload. He tried to run but by the time he got five feet he had been shot in the chest twice and fell to the ground.

"I win again guys!" The boy shouted while running down from the tower. "Yeah no shit Alex, you always win at paintball." He heard in reply from the top of the tower "And how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me!"

Alex smirked from the bottom of the tower as he looked up at his friend on the tower holding the back of this head. "Hey, it's not my fault you guys suck!" He laughed

"We don't suck dude, you are just far too good, which isn't surprising, since you've had your dad train you since you were, what, five?" A voice called from behind him. "Six" he replied. It was true; Alex had been trained by his dad (of the same name, except his dad mostly got called Alexander whereas he only ever got called Alex) from the age of six. His dad was 6'2", well built, smart and a tactical genius who had taught himself almost everything he knew. He had led Scottish forces in the Scottish war of independence that started in the November of 2017; three years after the Scottish independence referendum had failed. The war had started because even though 98% of the Scottish people voted for independence, Queen Elizabeth II and David Cameron had fixed the vote, knowing that the UK could not survive without Scotland, they had stated that only 40% of scots had voted yes to independence. Their plot was foiled however when a chain of events had revealed the true numbers to the media and in turn, the public. Alexander was outraged at this as he had always harboured a strong resentment for the UK government and quickly rallied a rebellion, not only did he lead the rebellion, he had fought as both a soldier and a pilot, he had saved countless lives in the bloody conflict and became known as a war hero. After four years of war, in which Alexander met Alex's mother, overcame impossible odds and defeated British forces, ridding Scotland of both the British government and the monarch. Alexander had ruled Scotland through a golden age, in which Scotland, small as it may be, had become the leading superpower in the world, it's technology decades ahead of any other country's tech. Alexander had resigned as leader in 2023 when Alex was born as his mother had died in childbirth. At the age of six Alex was very mature for his age and was very smart, he had asked Alexander to train him to be just like his dad telling him that he wanted to be a pilot in the SAF (Scottish Air Force) when he grew up, Alexander agreed to teach him everything he knew and so began Alex's Training.

Due to This vigorous training Alex was very effective in every combat situation and had a very good tactical mind, not to mention he was very well built and strong, albeit a little skinny, just like his father before him.

"Where are the others?" The last person that had fallen asked. "They're over there" Alex pointed to the car with reddened windows.

"Dude! You set of a paint bomb in the car!" Another person said with a wide smile on his face "The owners are going to be PISSED!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay them to get it clean, anyway come on, I want to see how they'll react to this!" Alex said while starting to jog towards the car.

He stopped just in front of the black car and opened the nearest door. "Alright guys you can get up now, I've won." He looked inside the car and all of a sudden four seemingly unconscious bodies almost simultaneously started to get out of the car. "I hate you so much right now dude, I hate you so much." The person nearest to him said with a slight smirk on his face. "Ah you'll be fine once you wash the paint off of your... everything!" Alex said as he burst into laughter after seeing his friend completely covered head to toe in red paint.

After they got washed Alex and his friends went out and got some food. They ate their meals while talking and sharing stories of their lives. "Alright" Alex said as he finished his third burger "I need to be off, here's what I owe, any of you want a lift?" He offered while putting money on the table. They all declined so he left and got into his car. In Scotland you didn't need to be a certain age to drive, you just had to prove that you were able and mature enough to drive.

Alex parked his car in the garage next to his house. He got out his car and walked to the house and entered.

The inside of the house was very spacious. The first room past the entry hall was massive room with stairs in the middle leading to the back with a balcony like second floor around the back and sides leading to an array of different rooms.

"Dad, I'm home." Alex shouted hoping his dad would be close enough to hear him. When there was no reply Alex decided to go looking for his father, to find him in the kitchen cooking something, he couldn't make out what he was cooking but it smelled amazing.

"Hi dad, what're you cooking?" Alex asked from across the room.

Alexander looked up and saw his son, he smiled and said "Alex, you're going to love this, have you ever had venison before?"

"No I haven't, what is it?" Alex asked while inspecting the food his dad was preparing.

"It's deer!" Alexander said with a big grin on his face.

"Deer? Aren't they almost extinct?" Alex asked

Yup, that's why venison is so goddamn hard to get your hands on, not to mention so bloody expensive, guess how much this stuff costs just to feed the two of us." Alexander said just as he was putting the finishing touches onto the dinner.

"I don't know, fifty pounds?" Alex asked in a confused tone, he had not seen his dad this excited about food before.

"Two hundred pounds, just for the two of us, but it was worth it, venison is amazing." Alexander handed Alex his plate and made his way to the dining room.

Alex sat down at the dining room table "Two hundred pounds; that's pretty expensive for just the two of us, what's the occasion?"

"Well, you know how our space program is very advanced?"

"Yes."

"Well, our engineers and scientists have finally invented a spacecraft capable of interstellar flight!"

"Wow really! That's amazing."

"Yes it is its max speed is so high that it can get to the other side of the galaxy in just a couple of years."

"A couple of years, that's, just, amazing!"

"Yup, it's a two person craft, and guess who they asked to be the pilot." Alexander said with a big smirk on his face.

Alex saw him smirk and knew exactly what he was implying. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"How long will you be gone for?"

"They want me to be gone for ten years."

"Oh, ok well, who is going with you?" Alex asked with an obviously upset tone, Alexander had always wanted to go to space Alex knew that and even though he would miss his dad being away for ten years he wouldn't hold him back by asking him to stay.

"Well they're letting me chose, and I want you to come with me!"

"I... What... Really... I... WHAT!" Alex basically shouted. "I would love to!"

"I knew you would, we are scheduled to leave eight months from now, until then there will be a lot of training; think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Of course I will! What about you old man?" Alex joked

"You forget who you're speaking to, I was the best pilot in the SAF and don't you forget it!" Alexander laughed.

"Not anymore! Your time has passed; it's my time to shine old man; you're all washed up!"

Alexander smirked as he finished his dinner "You think you can take me!"

Alex remembered the last time they had a conversation like this, it was around five years ago; they had ended up in the training room fighting and Alexander had beaten Alex within seconds, but that was five years ago, Alex was only ten "Of course I could, but I wouldn't, your too fragile I would end up breaking your hip." Alex said with a cocky smile.

"Oh you're for it, meet me in the training room when you've finished that." Alexander said while walking away "And wear something appropriate!"

Alex smiled and ate the rest of his food. When he was done he got changed into training shorts and quickly jogged down to the training room.

Alexander was waiting for him in the same clothing. Alex hadn't seen his dad without a top in a long time; he expected to see at least a small beer belly when he looked him over, instead what he saw was a tall very muscular man with no signs of any flab, he looked very young for his age of forty he had slightly long dark brown hair and deep dark brown eyes, he had no grey hairs whatsoever, it basically looked like he was a very fit twenty year old, except from multiple scars across his body from during war in which he had been hit by shrapnel and had been shot many times, sometimes just being grazed other times being directly hit.

'Oh crap what have I gotten myself into?' Alex thought to himself.

"You ready?" Alexander said finishing of his stretches.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"If you say so; come one let's go boy!" Alexander said and raised his fists.

Alex done the same and started circling his dad. Alexander made a sloppy move and made a slow high punch, but that was just a distraction as Alex blocked it and tried to counter he grabbed his arm and moved behind him to get Alex into an arm lock.

"Ow! Let go!" Alex said in shock. "Just tell me when you give up!" Alexander said.

"Ow ok I give up just get off me!" Alex said and his dad let him go.

"You're not good enough to beat me quite yet!" Alexander grinned.

"Had it been anyone else I would've won."

"I'm sure you would've!"

For the next six and a half months both Alex and his dad trained for interstellar flight. They both done very well and all was well, in one and a half months they would be the first Humans to ever leave the solar system.

It was the middle of the night Alex was sitting on the living room sofa, rifle in hand, worried out of his mind; he and his dad had been having a random conversation like they always do and all of a sudden Alexander had gotten a phone call that was apparently very urgent, he had gotten two assault rifles from his personal collection, one for him and one for Alex, told Alex to wait in the living room for him to return and to turn all electrical devices, then broke the fuse box and left, that was five hours ago now and Alex had been sitting in the dark with only his pet husky for company.

He had been waiting in the dark for too long, he had to find out what was going on; just as he reached the door he heard gunfire, so instead of just leaving, he put on full body bulletproof armour that was shaped specifically for him and left. As he opened the door he smelled the unmistakable smell of smoke and death but the smell was nothing in comparison to what he saw, in front of him he saw a once beautiful landscape almost completely destroyed, in the distance the skyline was glowing orange, meaning that there was a lot of fire over the hill. After standing in shock for a good five minutes staring at the once beautiful land he saw his dad drive around the corner in an armoured 4x4 and sound the horn stopping a few metres away from Alex. Alex ran towards the car and dived into the already open passenger door. Just as Alexander was about to floor it Alex called out "Wait! What about belle!?"

"I'm sorry Alex there's no time!" Alexander said back and slammed his foot onto the accelerator.

Moments after they got away an artillery shell landed on the house, killing the husky belle and destroying almost everything both Alex and his dad owned.

"NOOOO!" Alex cried out as he watched his home explode and his seven year old dog that he had ever since she was a puppy die.

"I'm sorry son, if you had have gone back in there you would be dead." Alexander said

After five minutes of silent driving on off roads Alex finally broke the silence. "Dad what the FUCK is going on!" Alex shouted.

"Scotland's being invaded." Was Alexanders only reply.

"By who?!"

"As far as I can tell the whole goddam world." Alexander said nonchalantly while driving straight through the security fences of the spaceport and parking next to a closed hangar. They got out of the car and Alexander opened the hangar to reveal a medium sized spacecraft.

"What are we doing here?" Alex finally said.

"You're leaving, all the supplies you'll need are inside, do you think you can pilot this thing on your own?"

"Of course but, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry son, I can't come with you, I need to stay here and make sure nobody can get their hands on our technology you have to go now, take this holographic comms unit, I'll be in touch; goodbye son I love you." Alexander said and gave Alex an unusually long hug

"Goodbye dad, good luck" Alex said then entered the ship.

Alexander stayed a while to watch Alex leave the atmosphere then drove off to Scotland's capital, Edinburgh.

Five hours later Alex was still in the earths far orbit; he was beginning to fear the worst when his dad called him on the holo-comm his dad gave him. When he answered a holograph of his dad appeared and Alex almost threw up; Alexander was covered in blood, had a large bullet wound in his stomach and was missing an ear, despite this Alexander seemed unfazed and immediately started talking "Alex I need you to leave the earths orbit. "Ok, why." Alex said and left the orbit.

"Scotland is lost, I'm one of the only ones left, it was a massacre, there were just too many of them." Alexander said which made Alex flinch; it definitely wasn't like his dad to admit defeat. "Which is why you can't come back." He continued. "You need to find a habitable planet in another system, this is the last time you will ever hear from me, goodbye son, I'm so proud of you." With that he pulled out a small button and pressed it. The link cut off and Alex heard a blood-curdling, boom even through the depths of space. Alex looked out the cockpit window and, to his dismay saw instead of the earth, hundreds of rocks and lots of molten iron floating through space. Alex just sat there in his ship jaw-dropped at what just happened, the earth had been destroyed, he was the last human in the universe.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. After two months of jumping from star to star and scanning planets Alex was running low on supplies, if he did not find a planet with life within the next day he would be doomed to starve to death and float among the stars, he only had enough fuel left for one hyper jump.

"Well I guess this is it." Alex sighed and set a course for a star on the other side of the galaxy from where earth once was.

After five minutes of FTL travel he reached his destination and saw nothing but the star and a green planet that looked like its seas were made of acid.

"Well, that's me dead, may as well take a look around this system." He spent an hour on reserve fuel aimlessly wandering around the system until a certain planet came into view, he saw that this planet not only had clouds and atmosphere, but it also had water. "Wait a minute, this planet could support life!" He said to himself and flew full speed towards the distant planet.

"General Pepper, sir, there's and unidentified spacecraft entering our orbit, what shall we do?" A young officer asked her superior.

"Is it armed or showing any signs of aggression?" A fairly old hound dog replied.

"No sir it looks like it trying to land but our scans indicate that it's low on fuel."

General Pepper sat down in a large chair and thought for a second. "Hmm, send out an interceptor to guide it into the nearest spaceport, make sure it identifies itself first though." He eventually said.

"Yes sir." The cat replied and scrambled an interceptor.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Alex shouted. "I can't be out of fuel, not now, not when I'm SO close!" Alex was so busy trying to stop the flashing red warning lights and sirens that he never noticed the fighter ship that had moved in front of his gliding spacecraft. When he finally shut them off he heard a voice over the built in comms unit.

"... I say again, unidentified spacecraft please identify yourself or you will be shot down do you copy?"

Alex was very surprised at this but quickly grabbed the comms unit and replied "This Is IStellar1 don't shoot, I mean you no harm, don't shoot!" Alex shouted into the mic.

"Spacecraft IStellar1 I am to escort you to the nearest spaceport do you copy?"

"I can't! I'm out of fuel, I'm just gliding through the air, I'm going to crash." Alex said, hoping that wouldn't piss off the person on the other end of the comms. Before the interceptor could reply Alex's ship smashed into the ground, skipping along it as if it were a pebble on water.

Alex awoke inside the IStellar1 which was severely damaged from the crash; he made his way to the door and saw that it was crushed and unable to open. "FUCK!"

General Pepper along with a couple of ambulances, a dozen fire trucks and a couple of squadrons of military personnel had all made their way to the alien crash site, just as four of the best soldiers available were cautiously approaching the strange spacecraft they all stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a loud bang from the other side of what looked to be a crumpled door, a couple of seconds passed and they heard another bang, and another, and another until the door finally fell off.

After about ten kicks Alex finally managed to break the door off, when he did the sunlight hit him like a brick. After he had woke up, Alex had felt very dizzy, drowsy and very sore and the fresh air only made it worse. When he got out the vehicle he made a few struggled steps forward before falling to his knees; the last thing he saw through his blurred vision was four soldiers, weapons drained on him slowly walking towards him, before it all turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to its respective owners.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it helps a lot. In response to 3-D Jak: for your first point it explains early on that Alexander resigns as leader of Scotland when Alex is born. For the next three points, all will be explained... Also for the fourth point I needed to get the Earth out of the picture; anyway thanks for your insight. this chapter is pretty long which is why it took so long to write, anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Introductions

Alex awoke in an empty white room; still lying in the bed he looked around the room, it was fairly small; it had white walls and a green floor, the bed was in the middle with the headboard against the back wall with surgical equipment at one side and a bedside cabinet at the other; opposite the bed there was a single door with two windows at each side. When he was done looking around a racking pain hit his head out of nowhere, as he tried to grab his throbbing head his arms stopped moving about three inches from the bed; he looked down at his body and saw that his arms and legs were strapped to the bed, 'What the fuck' he thought to himself. It was then that he remembered the crash and the soldiers closing in on him. He looked at the bloody surgical equipment beside him and then down at the strange yellow hospital gown he was wearing. 'Oh shit, what did they do to me?' He thought; just as he was about to try and struggle out of his restraints he saw the back of someone's head through a small window in the door, there was something off about her but Alex couldn't make out what it was. As she turned around and started to open the door he quickly closed his eyes and acted as if he were still unconscious.

"As you can probably tell it's a mammalian male, what we can't figure out is what species it is; it's like an ape but not quite." Alex heard a feminine voice say. Alex very slightly opened his eyes and to his surprise and shock saw what appeared to be an anthropomorphic ferret in a white doctor's coat talking to an anthropomorphic hound dog wearing what appeared to be a red military uniform. "He is definitely not from the Lylat or any other known system and is most likely adolescent. Excuse me general but I have to run some tests."

"No problem doctor" the hound dog replied "but do you know how long it will take for him to wake up? It has been almost two days and we really need some answers from him."

"It should be within the next few hours in fact, General."

"Good."

Alex slyly watched the ferret get a small device and start walking towards him. Just as she was about to open Alex's eyes he panicked.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Alex cried out in fright and stared frantically tried to escape from the straps which, to his surprise, was actually working. His sudden outburst made the ferret jump back and the general who had taken a seat next to Alex jump out of the seat. After a couple of seconds of struggling Alex managed to very tightly squeeze his wrists out of their restraints; he did he snapped out of his frenzied state and looked around the room, he saw both the ferret and the general looking at him with a terrified stare. After rather long and very awkward silence the ferret ran out of the room screaming. "Hello." The general said. "Do you speak lylatian?"

Alex undid the straps around his ankles, causing the general to take a step towards the door. "Where are my clothes?" Alex asked completely ignoring the general's question.

"They're over there." The general said pointing towards the bedside cabinet.

Alex opened the drawer to see his clothes all neatly folded inside. "Please wait outside for a moment." Alex said very calmly.

The general did as requested and on his way out closed the blinds across the windows.

When the general entered the hall he saw two heavily armed soldiers running down the hallway and stop in front of him. "General, sir, are you harmed!" One of the soldiers asked. "I'm fine soldier; didn't I tell you to stay in the waiting room until I said otherwise?"

"Yes, sir you did but doctor Terref came running down the hall screaming, she said the alien escaped and you were in danger." The soldier replied.

"Yes soldier, the alien did escape but I doubt he wants to harm us; if he did then I'd probably be dead by now." Just as the general said that the strange being exited the hospital room making the soldiers jump. The nearest soldier drained his sights on Alex's head. "Stop where you are!" The soldier shouted. Alex glared at the soldier, who looked remarkably like a bulldog from back on earth; he was wearing a black military spec-ops uniform and was shaking. Alex walked up to the soldier and said, "Lower your weapon, unless you want trouble." Alex said calmly. When the dog ignored him the general spoke up, "Commander Grey! Lower your weapon!" The bulldog hesitantly lowered his rifle and Alex walked over to the general. "Hello general..." Alex started but stopped once he realised he didn't know the generals name.

"Pepper." The general stated. "This is Commander Phil Grey and this is Lieutenant Craig Kane."

"My name is Alex." Alex said and raised his hand for Pepper to shake; doing this made everyone nearby flinch so he lowered his hand again.

Once General Pepper realised that he wasn't under attack he said, "Alex, do you have a surname?"

"I do." Was Alex's response. "General Pepper I heard you telling doctor... Terref was it, that you wanted to ask me some questions; I will be more than willing to give you all the answers you want, as long as you give me the answers to the questions that I have for you, do we have a deal?" Even though Alex's outward appearance was very nonchalant and calm, inside his head he was freaking out.

'What the HELL are these things' Alex thought to himself, 'I must be dead how do they speak my language, the earth is... was on the other side of the galaxy from here!'

General Pepper hesitated but couldn't think of a reason to disagree. He lifted his hand for Alex to shake and Alex took it "Yes Alex we have a deal."

"That's great general, also may I please have my medical report, I want to make sure I'm still sane and I'm not just imagining all this." Alex said with a slight joking tone in his voice.

"Um... Yes, sure follow me and we'll get that for you." The general said and started walking down the hallway

Alex started walking behind him and noticed that at either side of him Commander Grey and lieutenant Kane were walking not two feet away. 'Personal space mean anything to you guys?' Alex thought.

When they got to the reception hall Dr Terref was sitting behind the reception desk rubbing her temples; the general, Alex and the two soldiers walked up to the desk when the doctor saw them she jumped out of her chair and said, "General Pepper I am so sorry about that, I just got such a fright and I panicked and I... I... I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to doctor;" The general replied. "You should be apologising to Alex here."

"Alex? That's it's... his name?" She said and turned to Alex. "Do you speak Lylatian?"

"Apparently so." Alex said "But it's not you that should be apologising; I'm not surprised that I scared you, jumping up and shouting like that, so for that I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry that I screamed and ran away." The doctor giggled "So general, has he agreed to give you the information you wanted?" Dr Terref asked.

"Yes doctor we have agreed to exchange information but Alex has requested he see his medical report."

"Oh yes, of course I'll just get that." Alex, Pepper and the two soldiers waited while the doctor sifted through dozens of files in a filing cabinet she finally found Alex's one.

"Here you go Alex." She said and handed him a file.

"Thanks." Alex replied and opened the file. "Um... What is this?" Alex said when he saw the strange symbols printed on the paper.

"What do you mean?" The general asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what any of this is." Alex said confused.

"You don't know what a dislocation is?" The doctor asked.

"That's what this means? Wait what did I dislocate?"

"You dislocated your shoulder. Hmm, strange we appear to speak the same language but our text is different from yours." Dr Terref said.

"I dislocated my shoulder? I don't feel anything, no pain, nothing." Alex said completely ignoring the doctor's observation. "I've never dislocated anything before but I've been told of how sore it is."

"No, not with today's medical science." The doctor said.

"How advanced are you?" Alex asked.

"Well we..." Dr Terref started.

"That is not for you to know, not now anyway." The general interrupted.

"Oh... Ok but can I ask how I never broke or fractured any bones?"

"To be honest, we don't know; from the way you landed we expected you to be in a much worse condition than you were; we thought you knew." Dr Terref said

"No, I don't, that's strange." Alex said.

"Alex," the general started. "We should get going."

"Ok general." Alex said and turned around. "Woah um..." Alex murmured under his breath when he saw that everyone with a line of sight on him was staring at him.

"General do you mind if we hurry." Alex asked.

"Not at all." The general said and started making for the door.

Once they got outside the general made for a black military looking car. The general and Alex got into the back and the two soldiers got into the front.

"So Alex," the general started. "Your ship was damaged beyond repair in the crash as was most things in the cockpit; the only thing in there that survived was what appears to be a suit of body armour."

Alex winced at that, it meant that all he had to remember his home planet and family was the clothes on his back and a suit of armour.

Noticing Alex's distress the general continued. "We did however find the cargo bay that seemed to be inaccessible from the cockpit, fortunately everything in there survived."

Hearing the general say that sent joy through Alex; he had completely forgotten that there was a cargo bay in the ship.

"Really! What was in it?" Alex almost shouted with joy.

"Well we found what appears to be a letter from someone, multiple weapons, a couple of months' worth of food, water and oxygen and multiple unidentifiable objects." The general explained.

"Where is it all?!" Alex asked.

"It's all under lockdown in an undisclosed location; we are taking you there now, we should be arriving within the next five minutes." The general said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence they drove up to a highly-guarded military building; after they passed multiple checkpoints, each more guarded than the last they finally drove into the building.

"Ok Alex, follow me." The general said and left the car. Alex got out of the car and saw the general already standing waiting at a door around ten metres away; he speed-walked round the car and up to the door the general was waiting at.

"General Pepper are we in a hurry?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the general's only reply as he activated a retinal scan beside the door.

"Welcome, General Pepper." A robotic woman's voice blared out as the door opened. The general bolted in the door with Alex and the two soldiers following close behind; all along the maze of corridors people were staring at Alex, making him feel very uncomfortable. While they were walking through the extensive array of hallways that appeared to be underground due to how much they had descended and the lack of windows Alex saw through a window into a room that appeared to be an entire hospital.

"General," Alex started, making everyone nearby jump slightly.

"Yes Alex." The General replied with a firm and slightly cold tone.

"Um... Well I just wanted to know why, if I was a big enough threat that you had to strap me to the hospital bed, did you assign me to a public hospital and not the one down here?" Alex said ignoring the general's sudden negative attitude.

"The ones down here are... Full." The general said and stopped next to a single steel door and opened it. Inside was a thin steel table with one chair on one side and three on the other; on the right side wall there was a large mirror almost as big as the wall which was obviously a one way mirror for interrogations.

"In here is where we will be doing business, after which we will decide what course of action to take." The general said and led Alex into the room that was dimly lit by a small lamp on the large table. The general sat on one side and Cmdr. Grey and Lt. Kane sat on either side of him; Alex sat across the table from them.

Just as General Pepper opened his mouth to speak they heard a loud knock at the door; the general sighed, got up and answered the door. On the other side of the door was a tall hamster-looking person who appeared to be whispering to the general. The general signalled the two soldiers and they followed him out of the room and locked the door.

"Ok doctor, what is this important information you've got for me?" General Pepper asked.

"W... Well general," the hamster started nervously. "You know how we exiled Professor Andross to Venom two years ago, well we have been monitoring him and it seems he is doing well on Venom and he has even made a habitable zone for himself; this... Creature that crash landed on our planet is most likely one of Andross' experiments as the DNA sample that we tested on was remarkably similar to that of an ape. What I'm trying to tell you is that we think Andross is creating an army and we think that this creature is a scout for what we would call a Venomian Army."

"Hmm... I see." The general replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It seems like this exchange has just turned into an interrogation but Doctor are you one hundred per cent sure?" The general asked.

"It's the only plausible explanation unfortunately." The hamster replied.

The general turned to the soldiers and said, "Right soldiers you know the drill."

Lt. Kane waited outside the room Alex was in and the other three went into the room on the right where the other side of the one way mirror was.

Alex was sitting on the cold steel chair by the table twiddling his thumbs, bored out of his mind when he heard the door open and Lt. Kane enter. Alex hadn't paid much attention before but now he noticed that the lieutenant looked almost identical to a tomcat back on earth.

"Ok the jig is up; we know you are working for Andross." The Lieutenant said with an extremely firm tone.

"Ok," Alex replied confused. "But can I ask what the jig is and who Andross is?"

"Don't play dumb with me you fucker; everyone knows who Andross is!" The lieutenant shouted.

"Hey what the hell is your problem you dick!" Alex shouted back at the feline.

"We know you are a scout for Andross in the Venomian military!" The tomcat yelled in Alex's face.

The lieutenant backed off before the room erupted into violence; although he wouldn't dare admit it the lieutenant was slightly scared of the strange creature and would prefer to avoid any unnecessary violence.

The lieutenant held down a button on an intercom on the door and said, "Bring the stuff in."

Not ten seconds later the hamster entered the room holding a large box that was almost overflowing with a wide variety of equipment; he put it on the table and then left the room.

"If you're here peacefully," the lieutenant started and began rummaging through the box. "Then why did you bring these?" He found what he was looking for and laid it all out on the table. Alex stood up to inspect what was on the table and winced. The lieutenant had a rough idea of what everything was but Alex knew exactly what everything was. What the lieutenant saw was some sort of projectile-based weapon, some projectiles, a set of armour, a large combat knife with a strange, almost circular handle and another combat knife with a normal handle. What Alex saw was a Combat Efficient Lightweight Assault Rifle Mk II or CELAR Mk II, approximately 500 .30 calibre rounds for said rifle, a titanium alloy infused Kevlar body armour suit, a bayonet for the CELAR and a combat knife.

"Um... It's very hard to explain why all that is there; it would've been easier to explain if we were having a discussion like we agreed and you weren't trying to interrogate me!" Alex argued. "Anyway what else is in there?" Alex said and grabbed the box.

"Hey I never said you could touch that!" The lieutenant said and tried to grab it back off him. Alex refused to let go and eventually managed to shake him off.

Alex glared into the felines eyes and said extremely coldly, "Everything in this box belongs to me! These things are the last things I have left from my home planet and if you try to take anything from this box away from me I will kill you without a second's hesitation!"

Lieutenant Kane looked in horror at the alien that was slowly walking towards him with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Open that door for me and don't get in my way afterwards." Alex said holding back his rage.

"I'm not authorised to do that" Kane replied despite his fear for what Alex might do.

"NOW!" Alex said and pinned Kane against the wall.

"Ok, ok please just don't hurt me!" He replied holding back tears.

"Good!" Alex said and released him. He started getting his armour on and loaded his CELAR. Once he finished getting prepared he grabbed the box of supplies in one hand and held his gun in the other. He opened the now unlocked metal door and to his dismay waiting on the other side of the door was at least ten soldiers all of whom had their sights on Alex. For at least a minute everyone stood their ground, Alex wearing his heavy armour facing ten soldiers; eventually the silence was broken by who appeared to be in command of the soldiers.

"Drop your weapon and remove your armour and we may consider sparing your life, for now!" He said with a raised voice.

"I've done nothing wrong; you have no reason to be hostile towards me. Nobody needs to get hurt here, I'm sure we can work something out." Alex replied calmly."

Just as he said that General Pepper intervened. "Ok everybody drop your weapons!"

Everybody done as they were told and put their weapons on the floor, except for Alex who only lowered his.

"General we had a deal." Alex said as he walked over to the hound dog.

"I know we did Alex but my top scientists told me that you work for Andross."

"I don't even know who that is!" Alex half yelled. "Now tell me general, what are you?"

"I'm a blood hound, is it not obvious?"

"No I mean all of you; the inhabitants of this planet, what are you!"

"Is that not even more obvious? We live on Corneria therefore we are cornerians." The general answered confusedly.

"I'm not from this star system, so no, it's not obvious; is there anywhere we can go to discuss this where I won't be treated like a prisoner?" Alex asked as he looked at all the soldiers surrounding him.

"Hmm, follow me." The general replied and walked off. As he walked past a seemingly high ranking soldier he said, "Gather the four lords of the council, tell them that this is a matter of great importance."

"Yessir." The soldier said and he and the rest of his squad hurried to execute their orders.

By the time Alex and General Pepper got to a large building in the centre of the city the lords were already waiting for them. Once Alex entered the room he saw a large rectangular wooden table in the middle of the room, there was four different animal-like aliens sitting around the table; they all looked in shock at Alex as he and the General made their way across to the table.

"Please, take a seat." The general said to Alex as he sat down at the end of the table.

Alex sat down on the nearest chair, still wearing his armour, minus the helmet and holding the large box of equipment from his ship, which his gun was now in

"Ok gentlemen," The general said. "You have all seen Alex here from the news well now it's time for negotiations; this meeting was planned for tomorrow but due to the circumstances I think it's best if we start now, which means until further notice tomorrow's meeting is cancelled."

For about three hours or so the six people sat in that room discussing what should become of Alex. Alex told the council what had happened to him in the last two months. He told them what he was and that he was the son of the greatest leader modern earth had ever seen. The cornerians told Alex of their planet and of their people. In the end the six all agreed that starting the next morning, Alex was allowed to stay on Corneria for a probationary period and would attend the Cornerian Flight Academy and afterwards would be taken to an orphan hall and possibly put with a foster family; after two months it would be decided if Alex would be allowed Cornerian citizenship and be allowed all the privileges that that allowed, or be exiled to space never to return.

"Alex, again, I'm really sorry for what happened to your home planet and how you've been treated today." The general very sympathetically said to Alex once they got outside.

"Don't worry about it general; you had no way of knowing." Alex replied.

"Ok but anyway, you must be starving, you've not had food or drink for almost three days now!" The general exclaimed.

Alex hadn't noticed before with everything that was going on but when the general said that it hit him like a ton of bricks, he felt like he was so empty he was about to implode.

"Wow your right, I'm starving!" Alex said and clutched his stomach.

"I'll take you to get some food, come." The general said gesturing towards his car.

The general took Alex to the orphan hall he would be staying in and to the cafeteria. By now it was the middle of the night and everyone but some of the staff was asleep; they accepted Alex and made him a meal. They didn't know if he was carnivorous, herbivorous or omnivorous so they made him what looked like a pizza with pepperoni and peppers. It was very large and to his surprise it filled Alex up, he thanked them for it and they showed them to his room.

"Alex, just before I leave, there will be a chauffeur arriving tomorrow to take you to the academy." The general said.

"Ok general, goodbye." Alex replied with a smile on his face.

The general left leaving Alex and the robin alone.

"Ok Alex this is your room, everything you'll need is inside, a bed a telephone and an en suit restroom." The robin said very optimistically.

"Thanks ma'am." Alex replied politely.

"Oh no, call me Mary!" She said. "Now go get some sleep, you've got a very busy day tomorrow!"

"Ok Mary, goodnight."

Mary left and Alex entered his room; it was very spacious inside, it had a double bed to the right, a dresser and a door on the left and a window at the other side of the room.

'Hmm, nice room' he thought to himself while looking around. He put the box down next to his bed and removed his armour. He took most of his clothes of and jumped into bed; he fell asleep almost instantly.

Alex awoke in his bedroom, in his house, out in the countryside beside the magnificent city of Inverness. He got out of bed, his bedroom lights didn't work so he got clothed in the dark. He left his room and started wandering around his house in the dark for reasons he didn't quite understand.

"Dad where are you?" He called out once he got to the hall in the middle of the large house.

"I'm through here Alex," His Alexander called back in a voice that made Alex shiver. "I'm in the living room."

Alex stumbled through the dark towards the living room he pulled on the door handle but it appeared to be locked.

'What the hell this door doesn't have a lock on it' Alex thought to himself and started walking away, as he did however the door behind him opened with a loud creaking sound; Alex turned around expecting to see his dad but there was no one. He walked slowly into the dark room and made for the middle of the room, once he reached his destination the door slammed shut, making him jump, he turned to the door but again there was nobody there.

He scanned the dark room to best of his ability and, to his horror and dismay saw on the couch the mangled and motionless corpse of his father that seemed to have been there for weeks on end.

"Holy shit what the FUCK!" Alex cried out but he could not move because of the shock he was in.

Alex stood motionless staring at the decaying corpse when he heard his father's ghostly voice cry out in pain, "Alex, I'm sorry, I had to, represent our race well, and remember, I will be watching." In the last few words his voice became almost silent, Alex was about to reply but was stopped and jumped back when he heard a loud bark from the door. Standing in the door was the animate corpse of his pet husky that was in the same condition as the corpse of his fathers. Alex started to back off into the corner as the dead dog started to close in on him, snarling. All of a sudden Alexander's corpse stood up and started making its way towards Alex. Once Alex was backed into the corner of the room and there was no way for him to escape the walls, floor and ceiling burst into flames. As the two reanimated corpses jumped at Alex he cried out in fear and pain, "AAAAAARRRGGHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Alex cried out as he woke up. He sat up in his bed and scanned the room; it was silent, five minutes passed and Alex began to calm down after almost hyperventilating. Once he realised where he was and that he wasn't in danger he fell back into his bed and sighed.

"What sort of fucked up nightmare was that?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep but when he closed his eyes that horrible image of his dads corpse flashed through his head.

He got out of his bed and turned the light on. "Well, I guess that's sleep out of the question." Alex sighed to himself. He decided to look through the box of supplies as he had not done previously.

It was a large box; approximately two metres cubed and was fairly heavy. 'How did I manage to lift this with one arm?' He thought to himself.

He moved the unloaded gun, ammunition and other weapons out of the way and was very surprised and happy at what he saw; as well as the necessary survival equipment the general mentioned earlier that day he saw decent amount of luxuries as well; he started taking things out of the box and inspecting them.

"My iPhone 20s! How did he get that in there?!" He asked himself, he knew it was his iPhone because it was white with a case that showed the saltire and it had a small recognisable scratch in the top corner. He continued looking through the box and realised that everything was from his bedroom back on earth.

"That sneaky... How did he get all of this stuff past me?!" He asked himself. Amongst other smaller things he found lots of his clothes, his acoustic guitar, his bagpipes, his PSVita 3, a picture of his mum and dad, a picture of himself and his dad and various trophies that he had won for various events. After he had thoroughly inspected everything he had taken out of the box he peered inside it again to make sure he hadn't missed anything and under a packet of fudge sweets he saw the top of a sheet of A4 paper.

"That's the note the General mentioned!" Alex said and quickly grabbed the note.

The note seemed to be quickly scribbled but said, 'Alex if you are reading this then the worst must have happened. I have put this note amongst other things in the underside cargo bay so that you do not read this if you do not need to. Our military intelligence has been tracking communications that have been in a very strange code, we did eventually decode the messages but by the time we did it was too late. I have destroyed the earth, the hardest thing I will ever have had to do but at least you are safe; the world is not ready for our technology, if people are willing to kill millions of innocent people even when unprovoked, then there is only more suffering to come. If you are reading this then you must have landed on a different planet; if that planet does not have intelligent life I trust that you will use all the survival skills I have taught you over the years but if, however unlikely, you have landed on a planet with thriving intelligent life then please, do one more thing for me son, represent our country, our race well, make sure the inhabitants of that planet don't make the same mistakes we did, I'm sorry son, I had to, but know this, I will always be with you. I love you son.' And with that the letter ended.

Alex wiped a tear out of his eye while remembering everything he would miss, everything he would never do again and the people he would never see again.

He stood up and looked out of the window which had an amazing view of the sunrise. "I will protect this planet with my life, for as long as I live no harm will come to this planet, I will not let these people have the same fate as mine!" He vowed to himself.

After watching the sunrise Alex asked himself, "Ok what time is it?" And looked at his bedside digital clock only to see strange symbols on it, he looked at the clock on his iPhone but it said that it was 3 O'clock in the afternoon.

Alex decided to get clothed for the upcoming day; he took a shower and brushed his teeth then he picked out some clothes, he wore a grey long-sleeved top and a pair of navy-blue jeans with faded patches around the knees and the bottom of the thighs; he also wore a pair of black trainers with white stripes and a pair of thin stylish sunglasses but he left them hanging out of his pocket for the moment. He put on deodorant and aftershave then listened to some music on his iPhone, he made sure to keep the volume down so he didn't wake anyone.

After around an hour Alex heard people walking and talking outside his door so he decided that it was time to introduce himself. He left his room and saw someone else's door opening; there must have been two of them because they were talking.

"Yeah I woke up about an hour ago 'cause I heard someone shouting, did you not hear that? Wait what is that smell it..." He stopped suddenly and froze when he saw Alex, his friend who was still behind the door noticed his sudden stop and said.

"What's wrong du...u..." He stuttered when he saw Alex.

"Hi I'm Alex." Alex said and walked over to the two canines with his hand raised for them to shake.

The larger of the two, the one that was speaking first hesitantly shook his hand and said, "H... Hi, I... I'm C... Craig."

"And I'm Nick." His friend said and shook Alex's hand. Before Alex could say anything else Nick, who seemed to be the more confident of the two dragged Craig back into their room.

"Craig, you said you heard screaming an hour ago, and now that, that alien that is all over the news is standing outside that door!" Nick said.

"What do we do?"

"I say we catch it; if we catch it then we will be rewarded, we'll be heroes!"

"Ok, how do we do that?" Craig asked.

"Umm, you'll beat it up and I'll tie its arms and legs together once it's down." Nick replied very optimistically. He ran across the room and grabbed a piece of thin blue rope then came back.

"Ok on the count of three we jump through the door and catch it!" Craig said.

"Ok, one, two, three!" They both said and barged through the door but when they were on the other side the human was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit! It's probably gone to go kill someone! Quick, let's go warn the others!" Nick said and ran off. Craig wasn't far behind him as they both ran off to the cafeteria.

"No! I want that! It's the last pancake!" A female panther said to a female Labrador.

"Yeah well I saw it first Lisa!" The dog argued back. They both got into a squabbling match about who would get the pancake and didn't notice a German Shepard walking up to them.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down. I think we all know what this 'pancake' is and I'll tell you, there's plenty of me to go around!" He said and wrapped his arm around their shoulders.

"Shut up Sam!" They both shouted simultaneously and slapped him in the face while pulling away from him.

"Ow! That hurt!" The dog complained and sat down at the large table in the centre of the room next to his chuckling friends.

In all there was almost thirty people in the room, most of them around the table. They were all conversing with each other, mostly in their own little groups.

"Ha! How many times have you been turned down this week Sam?!" A coyote said.

"Only twice." Sam sulked.

"Yeah right, more like seven times!" A beaver chuckled as someone entered the cafeteria.

"Shut u... What the hell is that!?" Sam yelled and pointed at Alex.

Everyone watched, jaw dropped, at the strange creature walk across the cafeteria to the food hall where the two girls were still fighting over the pancake.

Alex saw Lisa and the other girl arguing and walked up to them.

"Hey!" He said, making them jump and stare at him with horror.

"Don't argue, nothing good can come from arguing. I overheard you arguing about a pancake? You know there's an easy solution here."

He took both of their plates and a butter knife; he cut the pancake in half and put one piece on each plate and handed the plates back to each person.

"There, simple!" Alex smiled. "I'm Alex, what are your names?"

"Th... Thanks." Lisa said. "I... I'm Lisa."

Alex smiled again and said to the other girl, "And you?"

The girl just stared at him, speechless so Alex said, "I'll ask again later." And walked off to get his own food.

Back over at the table everyone was discussing the alien that they had seen all over the news and theorising why it was here. All of a sudden Nick and Craig burst through the door.

"Everyone the alien from the news is here; it's going to kill us all!" Nick shouted; Alex heard that but decided to listen to how everyone would react.

"Nick you're such an idiot!" Sam shouted back. "Not only did it just walk through here, but it probably just heard you say that; it's just in the food court! If it wanted to kill us it probably would've already."

"It's true! I heard someone shouting an hour ago, they sounded like they were in pain or were scared!" Craig said worriedly.

"Well everyone's here Craig!" Sam argued.

"Where is Mary?" Nick asked.

"She's through in her office. Now I'm going to speak to it because it probably heard everything you've said and if it hasn't even attacked you for accusing it of being a bloodthirsty killer, then I doubt it has, or wants to kill anyone!" Sam said and walked to the food court.

Once inside, Sam walked over to the strange alien.

"Hey, do you speak Lylatian?" Sam asked Alex.

"I guess so." Alex replied. "And I'm a he, not an it."

"What? Oh, right so you did hear that, sorry about that." Sam apologised.

"Don't worry about it. Hey do you know what's wrong with them?" Alex said and pointed to the two girls at the other end of the room who were in the corner staring at Alex.

"Umm... No. By the way I've just got to say, your accent, it's really... Exotic." Sam said, almost entranced by Alex's voice.

"Well you're the first one that's said anything, not that I think you're wrong, but is me having a different accent a good or a bad thing?"

"Well, you're kinda hard to understand but you sound awesome. What accent is that anyway?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"Thanks, it's Scottish, a mix between highland and Edinburgh accents, more Edinburgh though since most of my family was from there but I've lived just outside Inverness most of my life." Alex said, thinking he was explaining things.

"Umm... What?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh, yea, I forgot; Earth was my home planet, it was divided into sections ruled by different governments called countries, the country I was from was called Scotland, the city of Edinburgh was the capital city of Scotland, the north of Scotland was known as the highlands, Inverness was a city in the highlands." Alex explained.

"Oh. What do you mean was?" Sam asked.

Alex winced and said, "The Earth was destroyed." While struggling to suppress a lump in his throat.

"Woah, dude I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Don't be." Alex said as he finally picked out his food from the multitude of strange-looking foods.

"Well, what happened to it?" Sam asked.

"I'll talk more about it later." Alex said and left the food court.

Sam was about to follow him but he noticed that the two girls were no longer cowering in the corner of the room.

"You're an insensitive jerk!" Lisa said as she and the Labrador left the food court. Sam just sighed and walked out after them.

Once Alex left the food court he once again found everyone staring at him; he made his way to the nearest seat and sat down.

"There it is!" Nick cried out.

"Get it!" Craig called out and both he and Nick charged Alex.

They both ran up behind Alex and tried to grab him but he jumped out of the way; Craig spun round and tried to punch Alex in the face but was unsuccessful when Alex pushed his arm up and quickly punched him in a pressure point under his arm, making Craig fall to the ground in pain. Alex dodged under a punch from Nick and punched him in the stomach, making him bend down and clutch his stomach; before he could recover, Alex spun round and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick making Nick fall down almost unconscious.

"Woah!" Sam said in awe as Alex sat down.

For the rest of breakfast no one made a sound, everyone either stared at Alex in amazement or were too scared to even glance at him. By the time Alex finished his particularly disgusting food Nick and Craig had already left as had almost everyone else except for Sam, Sam's friend, Lisa and the Labrador she had apparently made up with, who were all talking.

"You need to apologise to it Sam." The lab said.

"But I still don't understand what I did wrong!" Sam replied.

"Dude Sarah's right." Sam's coyote friend said.

"Ok Ben, if you understand so well you explain it to me." Sam said.

"Well, you did ask him how his planet was destroyed and when he came through here he looked pretty upset." Ben said.

Sam sighed and said, "Fine, I'll apologise."

"Don't bother, we're cool." Alex said as he walked past them.

Five minutes later Alex's chauffeur arrived. The chauffeur knocked on the orphanage door just as Alex was about to go for a walk and explore Corneria city so Alex answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Alex." A tan vulpine with sunglasses said to Alex. "I am your chauffeur and bodyguard, Commander James Mccloud." He said and shook Alex's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Mccloud." Alex said politely.

"Please, call me James." He said. "I have been chosen to protect you and to be your chauffeur because of my military background as well as the fact that I already drive my son, Fox and his friend Bill Grey to the CFA."

"Bill Grey? Is he by any chance related to a Phil Grey?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he is, Phil is Bill's father. Now we need to hurry we're already running late." James said and started walking off. Alex followed him and noticed fox and Bill sitting in the back of the strange car. It seemed that cornerians had both hover cars and normal cars with wheels; the one they were using now was a land car. Alex got in and they were off.

"You must be Fox." Alex said and shook Fox's hand. "And you must be Bill." He said and shook Bill's hand as well.

Throughout the rest of the journey Alex, Fox, Bill and James had a long and very random conversation until they got to their destination.

"Ok here we are!" James said.

"Now Fox, I want you to look out for that boy, make sure he feels welcome." James said once Alex was far enough away from the car so Alex couldn't hear him.

"Don't worry about it dad, he'll feel right at home." Fox replied.

Alex looked up at the massive building in front of him with massive Cornerian writing on it.

'Right, here we go.' He thought to himself. 'My first day in the CFA!"


End file.
